Wizard101 Wiki
Welcome to New here? Be sure to read our basic Wiki editing instructions located on the sidebar under "Wiki How To". For more information on Wizard101 see the other fan sites of Wizard101! Wizard101 is an online, Wizard school adventure with collectible card magic, wizard duels, and far off worlds! The game allows players to create a student Wizard in an attempt to save Wizard City and explore many different worlds. This is the wiki about Wizard 101 that anyone can edit! since June 2008. Current projects and Goals Editing Guide Those wishing to add to our fine collection of articles should read through our Wiki How To section located on the sidebar. It contains simple guidelines on templates, categories, and a few other things that you may want to know. As with everything wiki, we are sure this will grow and improve, but it is off to a good start - thank you to all the admins who assisted in it's creation. New Template in Town There are now form-style templates for most of the pages on the Wiki! Clothing (Hats, Robes, and Boots), Pets, Items, Creatures, Spells, and Housing are done here, and the rest are coming soon! See the instructions on editing these templates listed under the "Wiki How To" section located on the sidebar, for a better way to enter your information. Along with this comes the need to transfer all the existing pages the new templates. All the help we can get on the transfer is greatly appreciated. No more categories!!! With every new template the categories are automatically added. This eliminates the need to add the categories yourself. We thank you for all of the effort that everyone has contributed to make this wiki great. Turn red to blue This is one of the two primary goals, this means that if, on your journeys through the wiki, you see a red link and know what is supposed to be there please click the link, load the appropriate template and create - this will help with the second primary goal, Wizard City Cleanup. There is still a lot of information missing in the Wizard City pages, some of it will take months (or years) to collate, but if you see something missing and you know or can easily get the answer please fill it in! Retired Items We are still looking for images of Zeke's retired items. We still endeavor to document all of the items that were for sale and their stats. Our admin team is direly in need of a source of the items that were sold in Marleybone and Moo Shu. (An admin has a complete list of the Wizard City and Krokotopia Items.) Anyone with one of the retired items please begin a new article with the item's name as the title. Any contributions are greatly appreciated! Look for 7,500 We are quickly approaching the seven thousand five hundred page milestone - which would be a major accomplishment for any wiki, especially for a wiki as young as ours! It will mean a little work updating some of the central wikia pages and hopefully we can put a nice blurb to go up on their news page! Housing, we are still in need the housing items! Everything you can contribute such as new drops and quest rewards is greatly appreciated. Wiki News Exclusive Wizard101 Krokotopia Wallpaper Recently, we have recieved exclusive Krokotopia Wallpaper from KingsIsle and here it is: Click on the image to enlarge it Page Count Growth We have topped 5,000 pages! Congratulations to everyone who has contributed to this wiki! RCWizard has gone bugnuts, but we feel that since he's working on the backend those edits are simply administrative. Having said that - there are a few new contributers that have been helping a great deal, but with a virtual tie between Rotomthe3rd and Turducken being our stand out editors over the last couple weeks, constantly working to improve the wiki in every way possible. As usual thank-you to everyone who has added and edited, you are what makes a wiki! Vandalism / Editing Policy With our growing presence as a source for Wizard 101 info vandalism is also on the rise - a few user's have already been granted rollback rights to help fight the growing amount of gibberish and nonsense that has been inserted into pages over the last week - sometimes at the cost of content. We are all trying to catch these pages quickly but if you see any please report, either via problem report or an email to the admins. If you know wiki editing well enough to fix the problem feel free to give it a shot, please report even if you fix it so admins can follow up. We are now handing out bans for all vandalism. Malicious, repeated vandalism or vandalism that erases content will get longer bans - if you wish to appeal the ban you will have to contact admin. On a side note we just wanted to share what is probably our only content restriction policy as admins - which is spoilers. We are trying very hard not to reveal too much in the main pages, hence the discussion tab. Anything which is a spoiler of any type should be placed on the discussion tab - and will quite likely be moved if it is not. Anything which reveals story ie talking about marleybone story in a wizard city quest, solves puzzles or quests and walkthrough type comments all belong on the discussion tab. Now with over 10,000,000 registered students! Featured Page Diego the Duelmaster Diego the Duelmaster is an NPC located just outside of the arena. He sells over 120 items that can all be purchased with arena tickets. This gear is all "No Trade" and "No Auction" so that once you buy it, your current wizard has it for good. The best gear that is sold here is the Commander gear, which requires an arena rank of Commander to purchase it. This set of gear consists of the Cowl of Tribulation, the Coat of Invincibility, and the Footgear of the Indomitable. When combined these items produce some amazing stats for your wizard in duels, but outside of duels, this gear is completely useless because it reduces a player's mana by 100%. (therefore not allowing a player to not cast any spells requiring pips) In addition to the commander gear, Diego sells sets of items that can only be purchased when a wizard is above a certain level and in a specific school. Unlike the Commander gear, these items can be worn outside of the arena and give your wizard wonderful boosts for their school. Wizard101 Announcements Celestia Wallpaper 13! Getting ever closer to release, apparently the little turtle is a cute pet! KingsIsle Entertainment Celebrates Two Incredible Years of Wizard101 PLANO, TEXAS (September 2, 2010) – Since its launch in September 2008, KingsIsle Entertainment’s flagship game Wizard101 has become one of the most popular online destinations for family entertainment. Over the last two years Wizard101 has received critical acclaim as one of the best massively-multiplayer games on the market. Millions of players have discovered the mysteries of the Spiral, explored hundreds of hours of epic storyline, and joined to create a vibrant player community. “When we launched Wizard101 two years ago, the team knew we had something very special on our hands,” said Elie Akilian, chairman and CEO of KingsIsle Entertainment. “However, we believe that the success we’ve seen, while extraordinary, is just the beginning. The number of talented professionals working to bring great new content and capabilities to Wizard101 continues to grow. For everyone who loves and plays this game, it will just keep getting better.” In early Fall, the next chapter in the Wizard101 story will begin with the introduction of the world of Celestia, the game’s largest and most ambitious expansion to date. In Celestia, Wizards will achieve new heights of power as they progress to level 60, discover extraordinary new spells, venture beneath the ocean and learn the deepest secrets of long-forgotten magic. To promote the launch of the new world, later this month KingsIsle will launch a quest featuring one of the hottest teen icons on the planet. The quest, which will introduce players to new underwater environments and preview features of the upcoming Celestia expansion, will be available to all players in the game. “Wizard101 raced past the 10-million player mark in June and continues to grow every day,” said J. Todd Coleman, vice president and creative director of Wizard101. “This is an amazing time for KingsIsle, as Wizard101 seems to have hit a tipping point. With the upcoming launch of Celestia, the future looks incredibly exciting.” In Wizard101, kids and families enter the magical world of Wizard City as student Wizards setting out to hone their skills, cast spells and summon powerful creatures to fight evil forces. The characters and worlds of Wizard101 are influenced by literature, history and pop culture, giving the game a depth and quality appreciated by families and players of all ages. Wizard101 can be downloaded at www.Wizard101.com. Players seeking access to premium areas and items may purchase pre-paid cards in participating stores or purchase a subscription or Crowns online. New worlds, activities, pets and Wizard clothing are periodically added to the game, creating an ever-changing world with new things to see and do. About KingsIsle Entertainment, Inc. KingsIsle Entertainment is a developer and publisher that specializes in creating high-quality massively multiplayer online games which provide entertainment for the entire family. Wizard101, KingsIsle’s flagship property, has received the Parent Tested Parent Approved Media Seal of Approval in 2009 and has been recognized by the National Parenting Publications Awards. Wizard101 was named the #1 Best Family/All Age Game by Beckett Massive Gamer Magazine, and the #1 Best Family Game by MMORPG.com for 2009. The company’s experienced and creative team is raising the bar in online entertainment by offering products with rich storylines, friendly navigation, top-quality art and fully-voiced characters. KingsIsle is headquartered in Plano, Texas, and has a development studio in Austin, Texas. For more information, please visit www.kingsisle.com. KingsIsle and Wizard101 are trademarks or registered trademarks of KingsIsle Entertainment, Inc. Celestia Wallpaper #11 The blanked out spots will be revealed as the release comes closer. KingsIsle Entertainment and Gameforge Partner to Bring Wizard101 to Europe PLANO, TEXAS (August 25, 2010) – KingsIsle Entertainment, Inc. today announced a licensing agreement with German online games publisher Gameforge to bring its award-winning massively multiplayer game Wizard101 to Europe. “This partnership is an important first step in our strategy to expand beyond the domestic US market and bring Wizard101 to an international audience,” said Elie Akilian, chairman and CEO of KingsIsle Entertainment. “It’s a very exciting time at KingsIsle and we are eager to share the magical world of Wizard101 with an entirely new community of players.” “Wizard101 has proven to be a high-quality MMO that appeals to a large audience of all ages. We are very excited to partner with KingsIsle in bringing this great game to the European market and expand its audience globally,“ said Carsten van Husen, CEO of Gameforge 4D. Earlier this summer, KingsIsle announced that more than 10-million Wizards have registered to play Wizard101 since the game launched in September 2008. KingsIsle is currently working closely with Gameforge to localize Wizard101 for the European market. The first European launch is planned for late 2010. In Wizard101, kids and families enter the magical world of Wizard City as student Wizards setting out to hone their Wizard skills, cast spells and summon powerful creatures to fight evil forces. The characters and worlds of Wizard101 are influenced by literature, history and pop culture, giving the game a depth and quality appreciated by families and players of all ages. Wizard101 can be downloaded at www.Wizard101.com. Players seeking access to premium areas and items may purchase pre-paid cards in participating stores or purchase a subscription or Crowns online. New worlds, activities, pets and Wizard clothing are periodically added to the game, creating an ever-changing world with new things to see and do. About KingsIsle Entertainment, Inc. KingsIsle Entertainment is a developer and publisher that specializes in creating high-quality massively multiplayer online games which provide entertainment for the entire family. Wizard101, KingsIsle’s flagship property, has received the Parent Tested Parent Approved Media Seal of Approval in 2009 and has been recognized by the National Parenting Publications Awards. Wizard101 was named the #1 Best Family/All Age Game by Beckett Massive Gamer Magazine, and the #1 Best Family Game by MMORPG.com for 2009. The company’s experienced and creative team is raising the bar in online entertainment by offering products with rich storylines, friendly navigation, top-quality art and fully-voiced characters. KingsIsle is headquartered in Plano, Texas, and has a development studio in Austin, Texas. For more information, please visit here. KingsIsle and Wizard101 are trademarks or registered trademarks of KingsIsle Entertainment Inc. About Gameforge Gameforge is the largest independent global provider of online games. Located in Karlsruhe, Germany, the company specializes in developing and publishing client- and browser-based online games and boasts more than 200 million registered users worldwide. Gameforge currently offers 21 games localized into more than 50 languages. These games can be found at MMOGAME.com, the company’s comprehensive community network. Gameforge and its products have won numerous awards including the “German Developer Award” and the “Deloitte Technology Fast Forward 50 Award” for fast-growing technology companies. Gameforge was titled one of Germany’s 100 best employers by the Great Place to Work® Institute Germany. For more information on Gameforge visit here. For more information on the games visit here All Announcements Courtesy of Wizard 101 Community Announcements Category:Organization Category:News